Who's got no power over me?
by Iani Ancilla
Summary: S/J Story goes on and become stupidier than ever!
1. Missing that world

Who's got no power upon me?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. Duh. Did you people really need me to say that? Thought 'twas pretty obvious… If I did do you think I'd be here right now? I would most assuredly not. I can think of quite a few more interesting things I'd be doing. Such as spying on Jareth… Bothering Jareth… Jumping Jareth… Oh, well, let's go on with the fic…  
  
Lyrics are from David Bowie song "Queen bitch".  
  
Author's Note: My second attempt at a Labyrinth fic. First was even worse* shudders-shudders* Anyway, this one too is kind of weird, so…Oh, and I rated it PG 'cause I don't know how to rate. ^___^ Last thing: my spell sucks, my English is not great, but I'm Italian and I learned most of what I know reading fics…  
  
  
  
Karen was really mad. What did that little brat think she was doing? She'd always been grateful her step-daughter at least wasn't some noisy punk, but maybe that too wasn't true… It'd been some days the child had taken up acting strangely, seeming completely out of it, and now she came back home just to find no dinner and freaky music coming from the girl's room.  
  
The woman's steps as she made her way upstairs couldn't be heard, submerged by the loud thumping of music coming from Sarah's bedroom.  
  
As the step-mother swung the door open her jaw almost dropped onto the floor. I say almost, for after all the beauty-surgery she'd undergone she really didn't have enough skin left on her face to open her mouth that much. (I'm bad. I know. I love it.)  
  
Sarah was there, jumping on her bed in time with the music, swaying her hair crazily as she did so, and looking adoringly at a giant poster of some freaky woman which hung above the stereo. When she noticed Karen's presence she abruptly stopped her tribal dance and jumped of the bed, looking quite embarrassed herself. The awkward silence which followed wasn't really silent, since the stereo was on, and full-force…  
  
"…She's so swishy in her satin and tat  
  
In her frock coat and bipperty-bopperty hat  
  
Oh God, I could do better than that  
  
She's an old-time ambassador  
  
Of sweet talking, night walking games  
  
And she's known in the darkest clubs  
  
For pushing ahead of the dames  
  
If she says she can do it  
  
Then she can do it, she don't make false claims  
  
But she's a Queen, and such are queens  
  
That your laughter is sucked in their brains…"  
  
Karen, deep-red blush on her cheeks, switched the stereo off in one quick motion after grasping the sense of the lyrics, and turned around to face her step-daughter with a stare that promised no good.  
  
Sarah found herself growing angry by the minute and glared at the woman  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing, child? You can't listen to this-this… noise. And to jump on your bed, not even Toby would do such a thing! And what's with the lyrics of that thing you were listening to? I find it quite vulgar and certainly not proper for you… And that poster! What do you do with the poster of that woman? My God, look at her face, she looks like a prostitute! Not even your mother would wear such make-up-"  
  
"You shut up with my mum! By the way, that's David Bowie and not a woman hanging on my wall, I thought someone your age could tell a man from a woman! And I was listening to music, David Bowie as well, and it's beautiful and I know what's proper for me and what is not! And as for the jumping, I didn't expect someone to enter my room without even asking!… and- and Toby don't do that just 'cause he CAN'T stand on his feet, let alone jump!!!"  
  
"Fine, then. We'll see what your father thinks of it when he's back from work."  
  
With than Karen left the room and stormed downstairs, leaving Sarah alone and depressed on her bed. She went onto the stereo and put on another song, always by David Bowie. The title was Quicksand, and even if the lyrics were kind of disturbing, she found it soothing. That done, she walked up to her bed and lay down, hugging a pillow and crying softly. That was the very thing she'd been doing from the day she'd come back from the Labyrinth, a week ago.  
  
*Just a week and it feels like years. I want to go back… I hated this world before, and now I just can't tolerate it. I'm going to die if nothing happens to save me… Jareth…*  
  
These were the thoughts that had crowded her mind since the party in her room after she'd defeated the Labyrinth. *Defeated the Labyrinth… Maybe. But defeated Him? No, never. God, I said He's got no power upon me, but that's such a lie… I- I love him. I love him and maybe I've destroyed him as well…* She hadn't had news of the Goblin King from her friends, and she dared not ask. They'd just said the Labyrinth was really weird these days, but then again, wasn't it always? But remembering the look of pain and loss on his face as she said the words she was afraid she'd done something worse than condemning herself to a dull existence Aboveground. The fear she really hadn't the nerve to put into words not even with herself was that she had hurt him, maybe even killed him.  
  
*flashback begins*  
  
It was that the reason she couldn't sleep that night after the party, even if she was so tired she couldn't stand on her feet. And the lack of sleep was probably the cause of her actually listening to the girl sitting next to her at school, the next day. The girl, Iani, was what people call a freak, and Sarah hadn't ever talked to her. After some minutes of chatting while they waited for the teacher to arrive, Sarah had a new friend. They talked about books and found out they had the same favourite authors, like Eddings, Bradley, Tolkien and many, many more. They had other things in common: they both liked drawing, swimming, they had the same toys when they were little and both had annoying parents.  
  
Then Iani started talking about music, and she started drooling about this gorgeous singer, something Bowie. At first the girl said he was about forty (yes guys. He was 39 when Labyrinth was released) and Sarah said he was her father's age, she couldn't possibly like a man that old. Then Iani described him to her, and in her mind a picture started to form… A very handsome picture, indeed. Just she thought that that wasn't her friend singer, that was the Goblin King and she really should stop thinking of him 25 hours out of a day. It was then that Iani remembered she had a pic of him in her bag and "You really have to see that!" She opened her schoolbag, searched a bit and then grasped something and began to carefully pull it out to show it to her newfound friend.  
  
Sarah choked, stared, and then started to cry.  
  
  
  
Ok guys, this is it for the first chapter. And if you're wondering, yeah, I am Iani. Creepy, isn't it? Oh, and about Karen… well I used my mother as a model to her speech ^^;; Actually she tells me those things everyday… Apart from the 'your mother is a bitch' part, since SHE is my mother, and the 'don't jump on your bed' part, since I can't do that (my wardrobe hangs over my bed, it would be kind of difficult trying any sort of jumping ^^;;)  
  
Please tell me what you think about it, I'm in bad need of advice!!!  
  
Iani Ancilla 


	2. Parents are bad!

Who's got no power over me? II  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, ok, the Labyrinth and pretty much everyone in this fic don't belong to me. Not even David Bowie. Life is unfair. (I wonder what your basis for comparison is NdJareth) (Would you stop that! At least try to change your lines, you're getting boring! NdIani) I do however own Iani (well, I AM Iani, so maybe I don't OWN myself, but at least I'm not under someone else's copyright. Ok?)  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry if the first chapter's title was wrong, I don't know what was on my mind… Forgive me, please!!!  
  
And to answer one of the reviews: no, I wasn't thinking of David Bowie and Jareth being the same person, but it sounds real fun to play with! You had a wonderfully wonderful idea!  
  
  
  
The last thing Iani expected from her friend was for her to cry. *Gods, I know Bowie is handsome, hot, with such a wonderful arse you want to cry over it, but… You don't see his arse in this picture! Why is she crying!!! What do I do now!!!*  
  
By then the teacher had noticed Sarah's tears and asked her if she wanted to go out for some minutes and try to get a grip on herself. Sarah nodded and hurried towards the door, closing it behind her. When she didn't come back too soon, the teacher sent Iani to look for her, and she found her friend in the bathroom, slumped on the floor near the window.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
The girl bit down a sob and raised her teary eyes to her friend. *I know crying like this is stupid, but that man… He-he's Jareth! Same face, same body, even the same mismatched eyes, for God's sake!*  
  
"Sarah, what happened? Did I do something wrong? If that's the case, I'm sorry I-"  
  
"No, Iani, it's not your fault, it's just… your pic… That man reminds me of someone…"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He's… he's… I-I love him. And I don't even know if he's alright! He could be dead and I wouldn't know!"  
  
"I see. Listen, if you want me to shut up about him just tell me and I will. But maybe you want to see more pics, to listen to some of his songs, so you'll realize he's not him and it won't hurt you anymore…"  
  
Sarah's eyes lit up a bit at the idea. *If he's different from Jareth, then it will hurt me no more to hear Iani speak about him, like she said, and if… if he's so alike my Jareth… well, at least I'll be able to pretend that I've got a picture of the Goblin King…*  
  
She promptly agreed and they spent the afternoon at Iani's house, telling Karen they were studying when they were actually just listening one song after the other, watching some of Bowie's concerts on Iani's VCR, looking at pictures of David Bowie. Sarah was shocked. His voice was the same, with that soft accent that send shivers down her spine. Iani showed her some old pictures where the man was dressed up in tights and other very Jareth- looking clothes, with a heavy make-up and an hairdo almost as crazy as the Goblin King's. Anyway what did it was an interview they were watching. Sarah had lost track of what they were saying, she was drowning in that mismatched gaze that both frightened her and sent butterflies in her stomach. But then Bowie looked down at the camera, looking really pissed with the interviewer, and said the three words that could not go unnoticed to Sarah's ears  
  
"Such a pity!"  
  
*end of the flashback*  
  
From that moment on Sarah had turned into a David Bowie freak. And now she lay on her bed, crying softly and thinking of another world, a world of magic and fantasy, where everything is possible and nothing is what it seems, a world ruled by the man she loved.  
  
*I want to know what happened to him… but what if I really hurt him? I could never forgive me that… And if he's alright, he must hate me after what I've done to him… *  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, and her father's voice telling her dinner was ready. She slowly headed downstairs and sat at the table, ignoring Karen's despising gaze. She ate in silence, thinking of nothing, afraid that thinking of *him* would only bring her more pain. She washed her dishes and was going back to her room, but her father called her back and told her to sit down.  
  
"Sarah, your mother told me about what happened today-"  
  
"She's not my mother!!!" Sarah's tone was still low, but one could tell she was getting angry  
  
"Yes she is now. Anyway, I think you at least owe her an apology…"  
  
"For what? Being myself and not her? Oh, yes, sure, forgive me, Karen, I'm really sorry about having music tastes different from yours, and I'm also really sorry that I didn't expect you to be so nosey as to want to choose what posters I should have in my room, and most of all, forgive me if I'm my mother's child and don't like you bitch insulting her!!!"  
  
Her father stared at her in dead silence for what seemed like forever, then spoke, his tone cold and angry:  
  
"Sarah, I don't know what's come over you, but you're grounded for three weeks, and you won't see that Iani girl anymore, since it's obvious that she has a bad influence on you."  
  
"No! You can't! We're friends… you-you can't do that… please, dad…"  
  
Her father's expression was determined, and by the look of it Karen was having quite a good time. Not the same for Sarah, who couldn't bear not seeing her friend, the only one with whom she could speak about her love. She started to beg him to take back those words, that she was sorry she'd yelled at Karen, but please, she had to see Iani…  
  
"Nope, Sarah. What's said is said, now handle the consequences."  
  
It was Karen who'd spoke. Sarah stood, those words echoing in her mind, but it was another voice who spoke them. *What's said is said. –I didn't mean it! –Oh you didn't…. -Look what I'm offering you… -Sarah, beware! … Sarah!… Sarah… Sarah… You have no power over me!*  
  
Anger rushed through Sarah's veins, and she stood once more against her step-mother, green eyes burning in indignation  
  
"Don't you dare saying those words again! They're *his*! And don't you think you can treat me like this! It's you who have no power over me!"  
  
By now salty tears were streaking Sarah's cheeks, and her father was getting more and more worried.  
  
"Sarah, what is this? Why are you crying? And who is this boy you're talking about?"  
  
Telling her parents about the Labyrinth would do no good. They'd think her crazy, and she'd got the feeling that their knowing about it would someway taint the memory of those thirteen hours that had changed her life so much. Still, she had to answer.  
  
"Oh, Jareth, help me…"  
  
It was the first time she'd spoke his name out loud. Not even in the Labyrinth had she done so. He'd always been the Goblin King for her, not *Jareth*.  
  
Lighting struck, all the lights went out, and thunder could be heard as the Goblin King stepped inside the room.  
  
  
  
Why am I stopping? 'cause I'm evil, of course. And maybe also because it's late and I have to go or I won't arrive to the RHPS on time… Plus, if I don't drop the connection I think my mum is going to have me hung to the city-wall by my thumbs, just until she talks Jareth into sending me straight to the Bog. Tzk, is a hard life!!!  
  
Iani Ancilla 


	3. The Goblin quee- ehm, King's entrance

Who's got no power over me? III  
  
Disclaimer: Well, if you haven't quite got it by now, why should I bother? Anyway, the Labyrinth isn't mine. It's not Jareth's either. Funny isn't it? I was thinking that maybe if Jareth in a fic said 'my kingdom' referring to the Labyrinth he could be sued for infringement of copyrights. Ok, I'm babbling. I'll stop now...  
  
Rated PG for language, I guess. Karen is really behaving not properly… Bad woman…  
  
  
  
Sarah's eyes went wide as she took in the figure standing in the doorframe. The Goblin King, in all his splendour, was looking at her, an unreadable expression on his face. 'Dressed to kill', a way of saying Sarah had picked up from Iani, seemed to fit him quite perfectly. He was clad in navy blue tights, the ever present black high boots with a low heel, and a silver poet shirt, hanging open on his well-shaped chest. He had a dark leather waistcoat (just like the one he wears singing Magic Dance), and his golden necklace sparkled in the moonlit room. A cape the colour of the night fluttered around him, moved by a non-existent wind.  
  
"Jareth…"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
She realized she was staring just from the slight amusement waving from him, then he crossed his arms on his chest and looked at her parents, as if asking what they were doing there. Said parents were fighting to overcome the shock of having a weird-looking stranger in their kitchen, without anyone having opened him the door. Karen managed it first, and let out a loud shriek, then passed to the attack:  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house! Get out before I call the police you… you queen!"  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow in a puzzled gesture  
  
"Well, actually I'm a King, and not a Queen. I guess you're Sarah's step- mother." (1)  
  
"I don't care who you are or if you sell your body to men or women or even both! I don't care if you know that brat! Just get out of my house!" (2)  
  
Jareth's glare was now cold and cruel, and his mouth was a thin angry line in his handsome face. A crystal had appeared in his hands, and he was rotating it at a furious speed. Sarah could see that Karen was stepping on dangerous ground, but did nothing to stop her, or even warn her. *Besides, it's not like she would listen to me*. Another couple of insults and the woman fell silent. Well, fell is the right word, for Jareth's crystal hit her in the middle of her tirade against him, and she dropped like dead onto the floor. Sarah looked a bit worriedly at her slumped body, and her father was kneeling beside her, shocked.  
  
"Jareth, what…"  
  
"Sleep-spell. Now, Sarah, why did you call me? You can't wish *your step- mother* away, you know that?"  
  
"What have you done to my wife? Who are you?"  
  
Now Jareth was starting to get bored.  
  
"And I suppose you're Sarah's father, right? -without waiting for an answer he went on- Well, nice to meet you too. I'm Jareth, King of the Goblins, but you can call me Majesty. Now ask what you want to know. Quickly and briefly."  
  
You must understand that Sarah's father was still in utter shock from Jareth's appearance, and his wife fainting, and even his daughter's behaviour. Plus, he'd never been a really clever man (3). So, it was not really his fault he asked what he asked.  
  
"Why are you wearing tights?"  
  
Sarah looked at him like he'd just grown a new head, and he could feel the King's mischievous gaze on him. He turned to look at him, and saw another crystal spinning fast in his hands.  
  
"This is it" the King muttered to himself, and prepared to throw the crystal which would tip the annoying man head-first into the Bog of Eternal Stench. As it was leaving his hand, however, Sarah jolted in front of him, stopping him.  
  
"Please, Jareth, not the Bog, he didn't mean-"  
  
The King stood dead still, looking at her in a dangerous way.  
  
"How did you know he was headed towards the Bog?"  
  
Sarah's turn to step on dangerous ground and worry for her own safety.  
  
"Well, you seemed really pissed, and when you are you usually threaten people to dip 'em head-first into the Bog… I-I… I don't want my dad to smell forever!"  
  
The childish pout on his Sarah's mouth twisted his heart. He ached to kiss those lips, but couldn't allow to show his longing. *Never show you weakness. Especially not to /her/. I wonder why she's called me*. And, after murmuring some words which made Sarah's father fell asleep as well, he asked just that.  
  
"Why am I here, Sarah?"  
  
"I-I called you."  
  
*Gods I know /that/! But why?*  
  
"Yes, but /why/?"  
  
"I was fighting with Karen, and found myself calling your name…" *That's not it. Tell him you love him! Why are you so afraid? You can't possibly want him to go!*  
  
"I see. Then I should be going."  
  
Sarah was taken aback by the coldness in the Fae's voice, but as he turned his back to her, his form starting to melt in that of a barn owl, she knew that that was her last chance to tell him what she felt.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Jareth looked back at her, quirking an eyebrow, and she was sure it was hope she'd spied in his eyes for the briefest of moments.  
  
"I… I wanted to know how you were. I was afraid my words had hurt you."  
  
Astonishment washed on his handsome features, and… yes, definitely hope.  
  
"And why would you want to know? Do you care for the villain of the Labyrinth?"  
  
"Please, Jareth…"  
  
*Such a sad love, deep in you eyes…* Those world seemed to fit his Sarah perfectly in that moment.  
  
"Jareth… I love you"  
  
* said it!*  
  
*She loves me!*  
  
Sarah didn't have time to fear his reaction to her words. One moment she was saying those three words, the next she was encircled by strong arms keeping her close to a warm chest.  
  
"Oh, Sarah, I love you too, my dear… I love you so much…"  
  
A gloved hand stroke her cheek, her lips, then raised her chin and a soft kiss was pressed on her mouth.  
  
*********  
  
As the two clung to each other, a dark figure was watching them from the dark shadows of the Underground. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he witnessed their kiss, and evil magic rippled through the air, pouring malevolence and mischief over that sweet moment.  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
(1)- Tzk, the slang in the Underground is not the same as here… guess Jareth didn't get he was being insulted…  
  
(2)- This is what a friend of mine said when I told her the pic in my pocket was that of a man and not of a slutty girl ^^;;  
  
(3) Well, he DID marry KAREN, for Heaven's sake!  
  
  
  
I'm sorry I didn't write anything yesterday, but school is a bad thing, plus it was my b-day and I went out all night to celebrate!  
  
The next chapters are going to be less romantic and more humorous… brace yourselves!  
  
Iani Ancilla 


	4. Stuck here

Who's got no power over me? IV  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Maybe some clothes, food, and my cpu. Pretty much anything else is under someone else's copyright. I'm just using these characters to have fun… please… don't sue… Besides, I could only pay with said clothing, food and cpu… (and really, you DON'T WANT to have to see me unclothed during a crisis due to starving and lack of internet…)  
  
This will be really short, but I don't have time to write anything longer, and I want to post it, since I don't know when I'll have some time to write more.  
  
I want to say thank you to everyone who sent a review: you really help me, and you also do wonders for my self-esteem (not that it needs help, it's already too big, but…)  
  
Oh, and I realized I hadn't put notes on part3, they're there now.  
  
  
  
Sarah had never been this happy in her entire life. She watched with big eyes as Jareth took her hand in his and asked the question she'd never even dreamt of hearing:  
  
"Will you be my Queen, Sarah? Will you marry me?"  
  
**let her answer be yes, let it be yes…**  
  
"Yes, Jareth. I love you, I'll marry you, and I'll stay with you forever."  
  
Between the two love-birds there was sweetness enough to make your teeth rot in a second… (ok, I know I shouldn't have said that, but today I'm not in the mood for sappy fics)  
  
Jareth conjured a crystal in his hand with a flick of his wrist, and started to spin it fast under Sarah's loving gaze.  
  
"Hold tight, love. I'm going to magic us to my castle"  
  
Sarah closed her eyes as he put one arm around her waist, pulling her close, and she felt the world spinning around her for a moment. When she reopened her eyes and took in her surroundings, she couldn't help being astounded. She was in a simple living-room, with a couch, some other furniture, and a stair leading upstairs.  
  
What she didn't understand, though, was why the hell they were still in /her/ living-room.  
  
One look at Jareth's face and she understood this was not planned. His expression was studiedly plain, but one could tell the irritation he was feeling by the stiffness of his movements.  
  
He looked sharply at the crystal, eyes widening in disbelief, then threw it to the wall, tiny shreds of glass scattering onto the floor.  
  
He gave Sarah a look that was not like him at all: under the anger and irritation there was a lost look, almost… frightened.  
  
"What's it, Jareth, what happened?"  
  
"I… My magic is gone. Well, not entirely, but almost. I'm stuck here until I find a way to go back."  
  
"Who did it? Who was it?"  
  
"I'm quite sure the responsible of this is an old acquaintance of mine… I don't know why he did this, though…"  
  
Sarah looked sympathetically at her King, until the meaning of his precedent words sunk in. Then she panicked:  
  
"Oh my God, Jareth, what are we going to do? I mean, my parents will wake… and you can't stay here… they wouldn't allow it…"  
  
She was silenced by a soft kiss on her lips, and he started to stroke her hair soothingly  
  
"Shhh… Don't worry luv, I told you, my magic isn't gone completely… They won't wake before tomorrow, and I'll arrange it so that they won't remember a thing about this evening. As for where I'll stay… I could always sleep in a tree, if I don't find anything else…"  
  
The girl gave him a quizzical look  
  
"In a tree? You'll be sore in the morning, and it's dangerous, someone could see you…"  
  
"Well, I was thinking more in the line of taking the form of a owl, but if you prefer I could opt for becoming a tramp and sleeping on a bench in the park…"  
  
He was enjoying this!  
  
"You're impossible! How can you enjoy something like this? The one who did this could be usurping your throne right now and you joke about where you're going to sleep???"  
  
The King's answer was carefully pondered :  
  
"I don't think my Kingdom is in immediate danger. It would take him some time to conquer it, for my goblins are loyal to me, and by then I will have gone back to the Underground."  
  
His eyes lighted up a bit and a playful expression spread on his handsome face as he continued:  
  
"So, since we have a few hours until your parents wake up, why don't we spend them in a most… entertaining way?"  
  
Sarah looked at him. Then she looked at her sleeping parents. Then again at him.  
  
"In my room."  
  
The two made their way to Sarah's bedroom kissing each other with increasing passion, they opened the door, closed it behind themselves, and finally dropped onto the bed, completely lost in the kiss, hands roaming on the other's body.  
  
Sarah was completely drowned in the feeling of Jareth's mouth on her own, of his tongue gently licking her lips, of his hands caressing her neck and hair… a thought began to form in her mind… becoming more and more insistent until she remembered…  
  
Jareth was happy. Not only his Sarah loved him and agreed to marry him, but the evening promised to lead to even more interesting things. He let out a contented growl and started to nuzzle his love's neck when she let out a scream and bolted up to sit straight on the bed, making him fall to the floor with a non-royal thump  
  
"Fuck!!!" exclaimed the girl.  
  
**I was just about to do that** was Jareth's first thought, as, slightly pissed from the fell, he looked at her a bit concerned:  
  
"What is it, Sarah? Why did you do that?"  
  
The girl was pale and her face was anguished, her body trembling lightly in what looked like fear  
  
"I-I forgot…"  
  
Now she was really getting him worried:  
  
"What Sarah? Tell me what's the problem… I'll help you"  
  
Hopeful eyes turned down to look pleadingly at a perplexed Goblin King  
  
"Would you really?"  
  
"Of course, Sarah! You know I would do anything for you! For you I'd reordered time, I turned the world upside down… I'd move the stars for you… How can I help you?"  
  
"Ok, Jareth. I know it's a big thing to ask someone but…could-could you help me studying the irregular verbs for tomorrow's German class?"  
  
Awww… don't kill me for this… I told you this was going to be unbelievably silly… and I swear I didn't plan it so… I had another ending in mind (not that it would have brought to a happier Jareth, trust me), but as I was writing a thought came to my mind, and a scream could be heard in my house: "Fuck! German!!!"  
  
So I finished it asap, and now I'm going to study my German verbs…  
  
Iani Ancilla 


End file.
